


The Lustful Bastard

by Trinity_Sparks



Series: Between Dream and Reality [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: Akira Kurusu was an unfortunate soul at the hands of terrible parents and a twisted law system. He certainly didn't expect spending his first year of High School during probation. When he finds out about the Midnight Channel and that it corrupts others by fulfilling their wishes, being on probation won't stop Joker from changing hearts and saving others.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. A 'what-if' scenario for if all the Persona protagonists were a part of the same story. Don't expect much since this prologue is just here to give background for our main character.

There once was a teenage boy known as Akira Kurusu. His hair and eyes were an Onyx Gray and his skin was a little pale but not so much it's  _ terribly _ unhealthy, just enough to show he's a bit malnourished, not to mention he's rather underweight considering he only gets enough food to eat in order to survive. You see, he was mistreated by everyone in his hometown, including his parents. Akira was a quiet and shy boy, only speaking when spoken to, which is what causes everyone to believe he's a quiet freak. Although, he has an alter ego when the sun goes down and mostly everyone is asleep. Fighting against the corrupt law system of Japan was none other than the Phantom Thief Joker.

Targeting those who've committed sin and done the innocent wrong, Joker searches for indisputable evidence that his current target has done wrong to those who didn't deserve such treatment. He had gotten his name by the 2 cards he leaves. One side of one card containing a logo of sorts that depicted a masquerade mask, left eyehole ablaze from flames, a tophat adorning the mask and the phrase "TAKE YOUR HEART" in the style of newspaper clippings underneath the picture. The other side containing a letter done in the same newspaper clipping style that entails that their "treasure" - in other words, the item that'll prove their guilt - shall be stolen, causing them to increase security where said treasure is, leading the thief right to it. The other card being a Joker playing card, which is why he's known as Joker. Akira doesn't know what it is, but he feels so much more confident when he dons his Joker outfit and goes to "steal the hearts of the corrupt," as the people have put it. Joker has become so well known that practically all of Japan knows about him.

Akira suffers at the hands of his abusive and neglectful parents thanks to the law system being as corrupted as it is. It's because of this that he obtained the identity of Phantom Thief Joker, in order to make sure no one suffers like he does. Unfortunately, he believes others when they say he's a worthless burden, so he does this in order to at least avoid being useless. Most nights, Akira goes to bed with an empty stomach, not even getting breakfast, but that's fine with him. Best not to waste pity on him, right? That doesn't seem to stop the loneliness from entering his heart and making him feel miserable.

Of course, fate  _ does _ work in mysterious ways, which is why the probation he's about to get will be a blessing in disguise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Please let me know your thoughts on this.


	2. Of Wardens and Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets his probation warden and his homeroom teacher. Both of them seem friendly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Didn't expect this story to get 4 subscriptions with just a small prologue. Anyway, there will be Japanese honorifics used in here so I'm hoping I'm using them correctly enough.

It was a rather chilly afternoon as 14 year old Akira started walking back home. He would be starting his first year of High School in a few weeks so he had to get used to coming home early. He was currently wearing a long sleeved white shirt with green sleeves, regular blue jeans and regular black sneakers. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he heard a woman's voice screaming for help. Akira's body was on autopilot as he ran towards where he heard the scream coming from. As he made it to his destination, he saw that a woman was being forced into a car by a man who appeared to be drunk, if the slurred speech and wobbly legs were anything to go by. There was no way Akira could just stand there and watch it unfold into something much worse, so he went up to the man and tapped his shoulder to get him to stop but the man tried punching Akira, causing him to slip on the concrete and hit his forehead hard enough for it to bleed. Akira couldn't see the man's face but could still tell he was absolutely livid.

_ 'Man': _ Grrr, damn brat I'll sue!

The woman tried to say something but was cut off by the man.

_ 'Man': _ If you wanna get out of this unharmed, you'll tell the cops that the boy pushed me. (looks at Akira) And don't  _ you _ go thinking that you can get  _ me _ arrested. The officers are my  _ bitch. _

Akira didn't know what to say but didn't get the time to think about it as the cops arrived to the scene.

_ 'Cop 1': _ What's the problem he-? Oh hello there sir. What happened here?

_ 'Man': _ Hello there officers. This young man had pushed me as I was just minding my own business. The woman here can testify to that.

_ 'Woman': _ Uh, yes. I saw it, that young man had pushed this kind gentleman here.

Akira could only tense up in shock as he heard the woman go along with the man's lie. The next thing he knew is that he was grabbed by the arms and dragged away by the cops who dragged him to the police car.

_ 'Cop 2': _ Young man, I'm afraid you're going to have to be put under arrest for Violent Assault.

Everything else seemed to fly by in a blur. Akira was found guilty of Violent Assault, the man not even showing up to court the day of the case! He was then sent to live a year in Tokyo's Yogen-Jaya district on probation for some crime he didn't even commit. The law system  _ truly _ was twisted and corrupt. That was how an innocent boy who just wanted to prevent something bad from happening was convicted of false charges.

________________________________________

_ 'Announcer': _ We are now arriving at Yogen-Jaya, please exit the train as the doors open.

Akira was thrown out of his thoughts as the announcer's voice had sprung to life to alert the train's passengers that their destination was close. He was currently wearing a white turtleneck sweater underneath a black buttoned up blazer. Alongside it was a pair of plaid pants and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a pair of fake glasses on his face, having heard they make people less conspicuous and more friendly to look at. He wanted to make a good first impression to his warden for the year so he wore his school uniform, which was  _ literally _ the nicest thing he had to wear, his other clothes not being so appealing to the eye. Lady luck seemed to be on Akira's side as there was one school that was willing to take him in even with his new criminal record: Shujin Academy. It was practically the only school that would take him in after finding out about his "criminal record."

Akira couldn't help but listen in on a girl having a conversation with her friend on the phone. The topic of the conversation peaked his interest very highly.

_ 'Girl': _ Hey, did you hear? Another train conductor ended up crashing another train into a station. This whole "Mental Shutdown" thing is  _ really _ scary huh?

Wait, what were these "Mental Shutdowns"? Akira didn't have much time to ponder on it as the train stopped to a halt and the doors opened up. Getting up from where he sat, he walked out the door and into the crowded station to continue his way towards his destination.

Akira  _ seriously _ doesn't do well with crowds. So many people on such a small space just makes him feel so unnerved. He doesn't like the fact he could bump into others and have to speak to them in order to apologise. The thought gets his stomach turning, especially in  _ this _ instance where everyone is just so busy to the point where they're in a hurry to get to where they need to be. Akira  _ also _ isn't good with directions, which is why he's glad he obtained a cellphone from the officers, if only so they could monitor his activity during probation easier. It has a navigation app like most other phones do and that helps to alleviate at least a little worry from him.

Still, Akira  _ somehow _ ends up getting lost in his way to where he needs to go even with a map of sorts with him, which is the situation he ended up getting himself into right now. He was currently walking through the streets of Yogen-Jaya with no sense of where he's going. Of course, that's _ kinda _ to be expected when you're somewhere you're unfamiliar with. Looking around, he was able to spot a cop standing on the sidewalk. Akira _ seriously _ didn't want to ask someone for help, his nervousness with talking to others combined with his worry for being a burden, but he didn't have much of a choice here. If he wanted to get to where he needs to go, he'll need to ask for directions. He then started clearing his throat with a cough and gently tapped the officers shoulder to get his attention.

_ Akira: _ Excuse me, sir. Do you know the way to this address?

Fortunately, the cop was more than happy to help as he gave directions to the house he was meant to go to. Giving his thanks, he continued on his way to his destination, following the directions the officer gave him.

________________________________________

It took a while but Akira was able to get to where he needed to be. The house wasn't that special. It was small but had 2 floors to it. As he rang the doorbell, he was met with only silence for the next few minutes. Just as he was about to knock, a mailman came by and stopped at the house, definitely there to deliver something since he had packages on him.

_ 'Mailman': _ Hm, Sojiro Sakura. Ah yes, he's running LeBlanc at this time of day. I'll save his packages for later then.

LeBlanc? Akira _ did _ hear that the man owned a café, that's probably what the name of it is. He just gave a sigh as he inserted the café name in his navigator and started on his way there.

________________________________________

The café was small but it definitely looked nice. At least it was easy to tell it would be quite even on busy days. Although Akira didn't know why the café sold curry if it had a French name to it, probably to sound appealing. The ravenette then gently opened the door as he walked in, the place certainly looked just as nice on the inside. A balding black haired man with glasses was sitting at the bar, reading a newspaper, with an elderly couple at a booth watching the TV that was currently on.

_ 'Reporter': _ Earlier this week, yet another train had crashed into the station with it's passengers still onboard. The officials believe it was the work of the conductor suffering a Mental Shutdown.

There was that term again. Akira couldn't help but wonder what was causing these Shutdowns to occur. The elderly couple then got up and left as the man at the bar sighed in relief.

_ 'Man': _ Thank God, one hour just for a cup of joe. (looks up) Hm? Oh yeah, they said that was today. (puts away newspaper while standing up) You're the kid that's supposed to be staying here right? Akira Kurusu?

_ Akira: _ Yes sir. Are you Sakura-san?

_ Sojiro: _ That would be me. Come on, I'll show you where you're staying.

Akira didn't  _ quite _ get what was going on but followed Sojiro anyway. Turns out that the place Akira was staying at was the cafè's attic. It was large with a couch on one side and some futons that acted like a makeshift bed near the window, with a cardboard box not that far from it, although it was still pretty filthy. Definitely needed some more sprucing up than it already got.

_ Sojiro: _ You look like you wanna say something.

_ Akira: _ It's… big.

_ Sojiro: _ I cleaned it up enough for you to get by in it so you'll have to do the rest. Anyway, I get your situation, you got accused of Violent Assault and now you're spending a year here. Did you hurt the guy?

_ Akira: _ No sir.

_ Sojiro: _ Well that's what you get for getting in business that isn't yours. So basically your parents got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.

_ Akira: _ (tenses up)(thinks) If only you knew how much of an understatement that was.

_ Sojiro: _ The cardboard box over there contains the belongings you packed up so I suggest you change into something more comfortable then get to finish cleaning. I'll let you know when I lock up for the day so try not to make too much noise ok?

_ Akira: _ Yes sir.

With that, Sojiro left the attic to continue running his café. Akira couldn't believe he got the whole attic to himself. His old room was not much bigger than a supply closet, mostly only having room for a mattress, desk and chair. He decided to take the man's advice and finish cleaning the place up. After choosing his night clothes, which was a dark grey long sleeved shirt and light blue sweatpants, he gently folded his uniform and put it in the box, then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and get to work.

________________________________________

Sojiro felt a little bad he'd been so harsh on the kid but he needed to set that delinquent straight. Although, he couldn't help but notice how pale the kid was, not to mention he didn't look like he had a healthy diet with how thin he appeared to be. Not to mention he looked a bit upset at the mention of his parents sending him here. Maybe Sojiro should at least give him a chance to see what type of person the kid is. Speaking of which, he should let the kid know he's locking up for the night.

Sojiro came up to the attic to be met with it being far less of a mess than he left it. Although the thing that caught him off guard was how the kids clothes were in pretty bad shape. They seemed to be a bit stretched and torn. Now it made sense why the kid wore his school uniform when coming over to the café. Sojiro put the thought out of his mind as he allowed himself to speak.

_ Sojiro: _ Huh, I guess you took my advice after all. Makes sense since you'd want to keep your room clean. I'll be taking you to Shujin tomorrow to go over the circumstances of your probation but since it's a one time thing, you'll be responsible for getting their on your own after that. I'm locking up for the night but if I find out you've stolen something or caused damage to the place, back to juvie for you. Also I'm not taking care of you if you get sick, got it?

_ Akira: _ (nods nervously) Yes sir.

As Sojiro made his descent back downstairs, he said one last thing that caught Akira off guard.

_ Sojiro: _ By the way, there's some leftover curry in the fridge if you get hungry alright?

With that, Sojiro made his way downstairs and left the café, locking the door before making his way back home.

________________________________________

Akira couldn't believe what he just heard. Sojiro had left him some curry? The teen usually had to _ earn _ his meals if he wanted to eat, which was why it was normal for him to not even get breakfast most days. As soon as he finished cleaning up the rest of the attic, he went downstairs and heated up the curry. Might as well not let it go to waste. As he took the first bite, he tensed up in shock. It was delicious! He did his best to eat slowly though in order to keep from choking. As he finished his meal, he cleaned up his plate and went back upstairs to go to bed. He'll need all the rest he can get if he's going to meet the principal of the school tomorrow.

________________________________________

The sun was rising as the sunlight streamed through the attic window. Akira's eyes fluttered open as he got up and out of bed. It was a habit for him to wake up when the sun rises as to try avoiding the wrath of his parents. As he finished putting on his uniform, he then sat back down on his bed to wait for Sojiro to unlock the door. He couldn't walk out the moment he was done getting ready for school like back home after all.

________________________________________

Upon hearing the door become unlocked, Akira grabbed his bag, put on his glasses and made his way downstairs. He didn't want to waste any of Sojiro's time so he needed to be quick in getting to Shujin. The teen was then surprised by Sojiro practically forcing him to take a seat at the bar.

_ Sojiro: _ Hold on, you need breakfast first.

Akira just waited at his seat as Sojiro began to make the boy something to eat. A clank of porcelain glass hitting wood caught his attention as he saw a plate of curry with a cup of coffee next to the plate. He wasn't gonna complain about what he was served. He was grateful for the meal regardless, giving a quick thanks to Sojiro and started eating. It didn't even take that long for him to finish.

As the pair made their way to Sojiro's car, said man having a boulder hat on his head, Akira had heard his warden whisper something, although it was more in a nonchalant tone.

_ Sojiro: _ (whisper)Hmph, first time I've let another male in the passenger side.

Akira didn't know what to think of it but decided against commenting on it. The pair then entered the car as Sojiro began to drive to Shujin Academy. The man decided now was a good time to remind the delinquent about something important.

_ Sojiro: _ Remember, this is a one time thing so starting tomorrow you're taking the subway to school alright?

_ Akira: _ Yes sir.

________________________________________

Shujin Academy was a rather large school. It wasn't anything fancy or elegant but it was well known and has quite a good reputation. Akira couldn't believe he was standing inside such a well known school. In front of him and Sojiro was Principal Kabayakawa, a rather large man who wore a yellow plain business suit, but Akira completely ignored the man's figure, not the type that would purposely stare at someone just because they're different. Next to him was an energetic and positive young man with raven hair and brown eyes and wore a grayish green suit with a black wrist watch on his right wrist and a small golden hoop earring on his left ear,as he wore regular black shoes to complete the ensemble. Akira was thrown out of his thoughts as the principal started to speak.

_ Kabayakawa: _ You're aware of the situation you're in correct? You're very lucky we decided to take you in despite your record, although it'll remain between us teachers so the students won't know about this. One wrong move and we'll be forced to send you back to juvie, understood?

_ Akira: _ Yes sir.

_ Kabayakawa: _ Good. Now let me introduce you to your homeroom teacher, who actually volunteered to take the role.

It was at that moment that the young man standing next to the principal had come over closer to Akira and gave a small bow.

_ Naoya: _ Hello there. My name is Naoya Toudou, one of the first year teachers. Despite the circumstances that brought you here, I hope to get to know you in the future.

Akira was a little dumbfounded at that introduction. How was he able to talk to someone with a criminal record so damn easily?

_ Kabayakawa: _ As you can see, Toudou-san here is rather friendly and open-minded. He actually has a "No Negativity" rule in his class.

_ Sojiro: _ Well if we're done here, can we get going? I'm kinda hoping to open up my café soon.

_ Kabayakawa: _ Ah, yes, very well. You may leave but make sure he doesn't get out of line, alright?

_ Sojiro: _ Don't worry. I've already warned the kid what'll happen if he does something against his probation.

With that, the two left the office and started to exit the school. Though they  _ did _ pause a moment when Sojiro had stopped to look towards Akira.

_ Sojiro: _ Tch, even the schools treating you like a criminal. Although it's to be expected. I didn't expect your homeroom teacher is acting nice to you despite that though. Anyway, think you'll be able to handle it?

_ Akira: _ Yes sir. (thinks) Not like I have much of a choice anyway.

The two then continued their way to the car and started going back to the café.

________________________________________

Naoya was a kind soul. He was practically a favorite among the students, even the ones who don't have him as their teacher. The very reason he didn't get why Akira was getting harsh treatment was because the teen acted so polite and looked harmless enough. He wasn't going to treat the transfer any different even if his record  _ was _ going to be announced to the other students. He decided to confront Kabayakawa about this here and now, exactly what's he's doing now that the transfer and his warden are gone.

_ Naoya: _ With all do respect Kabayakawa-san, did you _ have _ to be so harsh on the transfer student? Just because he's got a criminal record doesn't mean he actually did it. You know the law system is twisted nowadays.

_ Kabayakawa: _ I understand your concern Toudou-san, but we must not take chances with the transfer. We need to make sure he's aware of the consequences of going against his probation. How you treat your students is none of my concern but you must make sure he knows his place alright?

_ Naoya: _ Ah, I understand, Kabayakawa-san.

_ Kabayakawa:  _ Good, now please make sure you return home. You know that there's no school on Sunday.

Naoya did as he was told, leaving the office to go drive back home. Little did they know that a certain black haired PE teacher was listening to the whole thing.

________________________________________

Sojiro was driving back to the café, the cars passengers in complete silence. The man decided to break the ice by asking a question to his ward.

_ Sojiro: _ So, how do you think of the school?

Akira had been caught off guard by the question, not expecting to be asked anything, but decided to go along with it and answer.

_ Akira: _ It seems professional.

_ Sojiro: _ That's to be expected considering it's such a highly appraised school.

Sojiro then slammed the brakes, noticing that the cars in front of him were stuck in traffic. Before either of the passengers could question this, the radio let out an announcement from the reporter.

_ 'Reporter': _ This is breaking news. Another train has crashed into the station not too long ago.

_ Sojiro:  _ Tch, well this is just great. That's what I get for taking in a delinquent.

_ Akira: _ Why  _ did _ you decide to take care of me?

_ Sojiro: _ Because I felt like it. Besides, I _ did _ get paid to do so.

Akira's shoulders sunk as he heard that answer come out of Sojiro's mouth, turning to look out the window.

_ Akira: _ (thinks) Of course he was paid to keep an eye on me. No one would _ willingly _ want to take me in. Now it's _ my fault _ he might not be able to open LeBlanc today.

Sojiro was too distracted getting aggravated by the traffic to notice Akira was currently feeling guilty for something that wasn't his fault in actuality.

________________________________________

Naoya decided to take a quick detour to the teachers lounge to get a cup of coffee before making his leave. With what his personality is, it would be surprising to find out he prefers his coffee black. He started to take a sip from his steaming mug when a woman's voice cut through the air.

_ 'Woman': _ Toudou-san? You're still here?

_ Naoya: _ Hm? (turns to the left) Oh, hello there, Kawakami-san. I just wanted a quick cup before leaving. Are you still catching up on your work?

The woman Naoya was talking to was Sadayo Kawakami, a teacher for the second year students. Her hair was like a brown cloud with her eyes being a matching shade of brown. She wore a regular yellow t-shirt with a yellow and orange zig zag skirt that went halfway down her lower legs and regular black flats to compliment it all. She wasn't mean per say, just off standish and stern but that's mostly because teachers aren't meant to have relationships with their students. She was just trying to avoid that.

With a sigh, she replied in a rather exhausted tone.

_ Sadayo: _ Afraid so. I  _ really _ can't believe you decided to take in the transfer student. It's not like he's your kid or anything.

_ Naoya: _ What does that have to do with anything? I'm just being the type of person I am.

_ Sadayo: _ Just don't get into trouble because of it.

_ Naoya: _ Who said I would? It's not like I'm dating any of the students. I'm just treating them like close friends.

_ Sadayo: _ Not surprising you do, especially with you keeping my night job a secret.

_ Naoya: _ I really don't blame you for taking drastic measures for some extra money. The minimal wage for being a teacher at Shujin is really low thanks to the lack of funds it has.

_ Sadayo: _ Hey, it's the best way I can make a living right now. Anyway, see you tomorrow alright?

_ Naoya: _ Sure thing. (waves bye) See you around Kawakami-san.

________________________________________

It took a few hours but the two of them made it back to LeBlanc. The bad news is that Sojiro wasn't able to open today. Akira felt so bad thinking he caused this to happen, but he didn't say anything since he didn't want to bother his warden. After a dinner of more curry, he got dressed in his night clothes and went to bed not long after Sojiro locked up. He'll need all the energy he can get for his first day of school tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Sojiro isn't as cold knowing the kid he's taken in has gone through some s**t. Also, let me know if you didn't expect Naoya to be Akira's homeroom teacher.


	3. Twins and Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira befriends the Arisato twins and hears about the Midnight Channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits here. Are you guys seriously that curious about this story? I'm not even that good a writer. I just do this for fun.

Akira groaned as the light shone on his face. It was morning once again. Rinse and repeat of the routine from yesterday morning and go back to waiting. This seemed to be Akira's life for the next year. Thankfully it wasn't too different from how he usually does his routine, the only difference being that he has to wait for the door to be unlocked in order to get to school. He  _ really _ didn't want to bother Sojiro more than he already is after all. Considering he doesn't have a spare key to the café, there would be a chance it could be robbed much more easily than it already is with the door being made out of glass.

________________________________________

Another curry filled breakfast and Akira left on his way to the train station, bag up on his left shoulder. It was a bit of a hell with how he got bumped around in the crowd but he made it on the train in time. He was currently standing as he gave up his seat to an elderly woman, seeing as everyone else sitting down didn't seem to care that much and was more concerned about getting to their destination on time. Assholes. The train pulled to a stop as a majority of the passengers exited the train and continued on their way. Akira was close to the school when dark clouds rolled in and a shower started coming down, completely soaking the poor boy.

_ Akira: _ Damnit! And I forgot to take an umbrella.

Akira quickly took shelter underneath a bus stop as the rain continued pouring like crazy. He thought he was alone until someone else has come across the bus stop as well, also using it as a shield from the rain. The figure was wearing the blazer for the female uniform for the first year Shujin students. Alongside that was a white hoodie that went past their hips, the hood being up so he currently wasn't able to see their face, with a pair of red tights and white sneakers. The figure then took their hood off with a sigh of relief as platinum blonde pigtails popped out and rested on their shoulders, their blue eyes standing out quite a bit. Before Akira could say anything, a car showed up in front of the stop, the driver's window opening up to reveal a man with frizzy black hair.

_ 'Man': _ Hey there Takamaki, how about a lift to the school?

The figure nodded, getting into the car with the man turning his attention to Akira.

_ 'Man': _ How about you kid?

Akira figured the man was only asking out of common courtesy and didn't really care about him. After politely declining, the car continued on its way to wherever the man's driving to, a loud male voice cutting through the air, the voice belonging to a boy running towards the bus stop.

_ 'Boy': _ That pervy bastard!

Once the boy stopped, Akira got a good look at him. He seemed to be blond but the roots were black, indicating he died his hair, although his eyes were _ definitely _ brown and not because of colored contacts. He was wearing the blazer for male first year Shujin students but it was wide open to reveal a yellow t-shirt that said 'ZOMG!' with an exclamation bubble around it. He  _ was _ wearing the plaid pants but the straps were at his hips and he was wearing black sneakers. Akira wasn't able to put his finger on what the false blond said, so he gathered the courage to ask what it meant.

_ Akira: _ "Pervy bastard?"

_ 'Boy': _ (turns to Akira) Huh? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?

_ Akira: _ Who?

_ 'Boy': _ Huh? You don't know who I'm talking about? But you're wearing Shujin's first year uniform!

_ Akira: _ I just transferred today.

_ 'Boy': _ That explains why I've never seen you before. That guy in the car was Suguru Kamoshida, he's the PE teacher for Shujin Academy and a retired Olympic athlete. He practically acts like the school's his castle and he's the king.

Akira kinda doubted the man was _ that _ big of a narcissist but refrained from saying anything.

_ 'Boy': _ S**t! I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Ryuji Sakamoto, who're you?

_ Akira: _ I'm Akira Kurusu.

_ Ryuji: _ Nice to meet you. Hey, the rains lighting up, how about I show you a shortcut to the school?

Akira gladly accepted as he didn't want to be late to school. Turns out the shortcut was an alleyway next to the bus stop. He thanked Ryuji and made his way to the main office to meet with Naoya.

_ Naoya: _ Hello Akira-kun! Glad to see you've made it to school. Let's grab your books and get to class, shall we?

________________________________________

Akira was so nervous. Standing in front of class to introduce himself was  _ never _ pleasant for him. Yet he didn't let it show as he wanted to make a good first impression to his classmates.

_ Naoya: _ Hello and good morning class. Here's the new transfer student, Akira Kurusu. Please give him a warm welcome to Shujin Academy!

After Naoya had given the announcement, the class started whispering amongst themselves and the things they said made Akira tense up in dread.

_'F.Student':_ _That's_ the transfer student?

_ 'M.Student':  _ I can't believe we have to deal with a delinquent.

_ 'F.Student': _ I heard he smokes.

_ 'M.Student': I _ heard he carries a knife.

_ 'F.Student: _ He seems fine _ now _ but I bet when he loses it…

Akira didn't understand.  _ How _ did the students figure out about this? There was _ no way _ that they figured out on their own. Did one of the teachers spill the beans about his record? Before any of the questions Akira had could be answered, a slam against wood echoed across the classroom that silenced the whispers coming from the students. Turns out that Naoya was the one who did so, the usually happy teacher having a serious look that just screamed he was disappointed. The tone in his voice as he spoke was dark and demanding. It's as if he was a completely different person!

_ Naoya: _ No negativity in my class please!

_ 'Students':  _ Sorry Toudou-san.

As soon as the students chorused an apology, Naoya calmed down and got back into a standing position, looking at Akira with a sad smile on his face.

_ Naoya: _ Sorry about that, Akira-kun. Do you mind sitting behind Ann-chan over by the window there?

Akira nodded as he went and sat behind the girl Naoya pointed to. Turns out it was the same person who took cover underneath the bus stop from the rain with him! What a coincidence that turned out to be.

_ Naoya: _ Now let's begin rollcall! Yuuki-kun, if you'd please?

The boy known as Yuuki, who wore the uniform exactly as Akira did except without the blazer, had stood up and cleared his throat.

_ Yuuki: _ All students please rise.

________________________________________

_Finally_ , it was lunchtime. Akira didn't know how much longer he could handle all those nasty stares towards him! He just sat by himself in an isolated corner that had a lone picnic table, just as he usually does. He couldn't help but groan as his stomach growled, head buried in his knees as he hugged his legs. This was normal for him as he _rarely_ has money to buy himself some lunch. A Neo Featherman themed lunchbox was placed right at the spot next to him as he looked up at hearing a girls voice.

_ 'Girl': _ Mind if I sit here?

Taking a good look at the girl, she had short auburn hair in a ponytail with red eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went halfway down her upper legs and matching black dress shoes with white knee-high socks. A white shirt collar with a red ribbon wrapped around it to complete the outfit, the female uniform for third year students. Around her neck were red earbuds that were connected to a neck strap mp3 player.

Akira was able to get a grip on himself as he answered the girls question, taking his legs off the bench.

_ Akira: _ Oh, uh sure.

_ 'Girl':  _ Why thank you. (sits down and opens lunchbox) I noticed you were lonely and didn't have anything to eat so I decided to fix that!

_ Akira: _ Y-you don't need to.

_ 'Girl':  _ Don't worry, I always end up making too much anyway. By the way, my name's Minako Arisato. What's yours?

_ Akira:  _ Akira Kurusu.

_ Minako: _ (places extra bento and pair of chopsticks in front of Akira) Oh. So you're the new transfer right?

_ Akira: _ Yeah.

Akira gave his thanks to Minako as he gratefully opened the bento and used the chopsticks to start eating.

_ Minako: _ Wondering how your fellow students know about that huh?

_ Akira: _ It was one of the teachers right?

_ Minako: _ (sigh) Afraid so. It  _ has _ to be Kamoshida-san.

_ Akira: _ What makes you say that?

_ Minako: _ There's rumors that he abuses the volleyball team and sexually harasses the female students. My twin brother, Minato, is the Student Council President and he doesn't like that Kabayakawa-san is letting this slide so easily,  _ especially _ since Kamoshida-san injured the track teams rising star, Ryuji Sakamoto.

Akira had choked on his bento upon hearing that. Certainly explains why Ryuji had a bit of a grudge against that PE teacher.

_ Minako: _ Oh, you've met Ryuji already, right?

_ Akira: _ Yeah. Called Kamoshida-san a "pervy bastard."

_ Minako: _ I'd say it fits him perfectly if you ask me. He  _ actually _ tried looking up my skirt a few times.

_ Akira: _ Are you ok?

_ Minako: _ Yeah I'm fine. Minato never let it happen.

_ Akira: _ Now what's this about a track team?

_ Minako: _ Shujin Academy used to have a track team before Kamoshida-san came. When Ryuji tried to get him to stop his "methods", he ended up getting his right leg snapped in half. The worst part is that Kabayakawa-san brushed it off as "self-defense." Pardon my French but how the f**k is breaking someone's leg a means of self-defense!? It's ridiculous.

Akira could definitely see what Minako was getting at. Now the ravenette knows that while Shujin Academy has a great reputation, it's got dark secrets hiding deep within. Before he could ask anything else, the school bell rang, indicating that lunch has ended.

_ Minako: _ Whoa, time flew by fast huh?

_ Akira: _ Yeah. Thank you for sharing your lunch with me.

_ Minako: _ (giggles) No problem. Just know that me and Minato aren't going to judge you just because of those rumors around you. That wouldn't be fair.

So with that, the two students went their separate ways to their respective classes. Akira definitely gained some food for thought from that break he just had. Still, that begs the question: why was Kamoshida like this?

________________________________________

Akira stretched his arms over his head as he walked out of the school building. Other than the rumors about him, school was rather pleasant. He gave a yelp as his right arm was violently grabbed from behind. Turning around Akira could see that the one who grabbed his arm was a bulky first year boy. The ravenette gulped as he stood there, stiff and wide eyed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a punch came in contact with his left cheek, causing a tooth to go flying and for Akira to land  _ painfully _ on his right hip.

_ 'Bully': _ Ha, you got charged for violent assault and yet you didn't bother defending yourself? What a-

Before the bully could continue, he felt a hand touch his left shoulder. As he turned around to give that person a piece of his mind, he stiffened as he saw who it actually was. The figure was male in appearance, having dark blue hair with the bangs slightly covering his right eye, which both were a light grey. He was wearing the third year version of the male uniform, which was a white dress shirt underneath an open black blazer with matching black pants and dress shoes, the dress shirt having a loosely done bowtie underneath the collar. Resting on his shoulders was a blue version of the earbuds Minako has as well as the same neck strap mp3 player. Akira guessed that the boy helping him out was Minako's twin, Minato, and turned out he was right as the bully suddenly got cold feet and started panicking.

_ 'Bully': _ Ah! Arisato-san! I was just-!

_ Minato:  _ "Teaching the delinquent a lesson" is what you're about to say, right?

Minato had taken his hand off the bully's shoulder and took a few steps back, a serious expression masked on his face.

_ Minato: _ I know that you believe the rumors are true but even if they are, that's no reason to stoop to his level. You know I'm the Student Council President seriously, which means it's my job to protect my fellow students, regardless of their records. I highly suggest you leave before I decide to report this to Kabayakawa-san, got that?

Nodding, the bully scurried off in order to avoid Minato's "wrath of justice." Sighing, the bluenette walked over to Akira and kneeled down to his underclassman.

_ Minato: _ Are you ok?

_ Akira: _ Y-yeah. Thank you.

_ Minato: _ It's my job as Student Council President. My sister Minako told me about you. You're Akira Kurusu, right?

_ Akira: _ Yeah.

_ Minato: _ You probably already know this, but I'm Minato Arisato. Now, please open your mouth so I can see how bad it is and don't worry, I have a certificate in first aid. Never know when you're going to need it.

Akira did as he was told and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Minato gave a slight grimace as he saw that the gap where his tooth used to be was a little deep. The tooth that Akira lost was the left one behind the canine. The bluenette found it a miracle that the gap wasn't bleeding all that much. He began to speak out his analysis as Akira closed his mouth.

_ Minato: _ Well, it's not like you got your wisdom teeth removed so warm foods are alright as long as they aren't  _ too _ hot. You should still refrain from eating hard foods for a while, just in case.

Akira could only nod in response. Minato got up as he offered a hand towards the younger male who accepted the offer gratefully.

_ Akira: _ Thanks but I should get going.

_ Minato: _ Hold on. Minako went ahead to the ramen shop nearby to wait for me. How about you join us for dinner?

_ Akira: _ Huh? I couldn't.

_ Minato: _ Don't worry about bothering us. Minako actually wants to get to know you better on a personal level.

_ Akira: _ But I don't have any money on me.

_ Minato: _ Then I'll pay for you and you won't have to worry about paying me back, promise.

_ Akira: _ Well, if you're gonna insist on it… Just let me text my guardian about it.

_ Minato: _ Alright. We'll get going after that.

________________________________________

The Arisato twins were sitting at the ramen shop's bar, Akira in the middle of them with Minato on his left and Minako on his right. Sojiro was pretty chill about the "dinner hangout," just as long as Akira didn't take too long to get back to the café. They were currently eating their ramen as they chatted amongst themselves. Akira could admit it: this ramen was some of the best he's ever had! He was cut out of his thoughts when Minako decided to ask him a question.

_ Minako: _ You don't have to answer this if it's personal but… how'd you get accused of Violent Assault in the first place?

Akira gave a sigh as he placed his chopsticks on a napkin next to his bowl, head now resting in his right palm.

_ Akira: _ Well, I was walking home when I heard a woman screaming for help. Turns out she was being harassed by some drunk man. When I tapped his shoulder to get him to stop, he fell over when he tried punching me. The cops came over and seemed to know who he was and asked what happened. The man said I pushed him with the woman going along with the lie. I got convicted and sent to juvie until the trial came, which the man didn't even show up for!

Akira had his face buried in his arms as he broke and started to sob, picking his head back up when he heard a snap to his left. Turns out Minato broke his chopsticks in half out of anger. Placing them down and getting a new pair, he put his right arm over Akira's shoulders.

_ Minato: _ Sorry to hear that. I  _ hate _ people who use the corrupted law system to their advantage,  _ especially _ if innocent people like you get falsely convicted of a crime they've never committed.

_ Minako: _ I know right? It  _ really _ grinds my gears.

_ Minato: _ At least you got two friends who believe you didn't do anything. (wink)

_ Minako: _ Mhm!

Akira didn't know what to say other than "thank you." He was so grateful that at least a few people knew he didn't do anything.

________________________________________

It wasn't too long after that little story aftermath that they finished their ramen and got on the train. Akira was once again sitting between the Arisato twins, Minato on the right and Minako on the left, although Akira had his head on Minato's shoulder as he offered it for the ravenette to rest his head.

_ Minato: _ Hey, I'm _ really _ sorry your record got released. If I'd known that Kamoshida-san was planning on releasing it, I would've stopped him before he could.

_ Minako: _ Especially considering that it's caused rumors to be spread about you.

_ Akira:  _ It's not like it's something I can do about. Guess these rumors are something I'll just have to live with.

That didn't seem to make Minato any less uneasy. Maybe he could try changing the subject in order to help Akira keep his mind off it. Wait, he could tell Akira about _ that _ thing that's been floating around.

_ Minato: _ Speaking of rumors, have you heard about the Midnight Channel?

_ Akira: _ Hm? What is it?

_ Minako: _ Oh yeah, it's been going all around Tokyo. Apparently if you turn on your TV at  _ exactly _ midnight, you'll end up seeing a reality where your dream came true!

_ Minato: _ That's right. Word of it started about 3 years ago. It's supposed to work with _ any  _ TV so you can see if it's true of you want. Just take precautionary measures, just in case.

Akira nodded, fully understanding what Minato was talking about. What if the Midnight Channel is real and ends up being dangerous?

________________________________________

It wasn't long for the trip to make it to LeBlanc. The Arisato twins have their goodbyes to Akira as they left for home, Sojiro locking up not long after that. Akira began to carefully dig around in the pile of junk that was in the attic corner opposite of his makeshift bed. He could've sworn he overheard Sojiro talk about a TV being buried in the pile. After a few minutes of digging around is when Akira was able to find the TV, Lady Luck on his side once again for the TV was still in working condition once being tested and had a remote with working batteries. It was currently 10:30 at the moment so he decided to take a nap, setting his alarm on his phone for 11:59. He wanted to be well rested for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing too exciting happening. Next chapter is when the fun really begins so I hope you'll be waiting to see that.


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira ends up finding out there's more to the Midnight Channel than the rumors say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story really begins. I tweaked the idea of Personas a little so that they fit the role that I'm giving them for the AU. They will be important here. Also the Persona's will be written in bold text and will be italicized when they communicate to their wielder through their mind link, the wielders just having their text italicized when using the mind link to communicate with their Personas. I'm letting you know now because it's also important.

A buzzing sound echoed through the attic as Akira got up and turned the alarm off. Just a minute left until the Midnight Channel starts, that is if it exists. He got the remote ready and sat down on his bed, ready to turn the TV on when midnight strikes. That's exactly what he did as he pressed the power button, the TV bursting to life. At first it was just static but as the seconds passed a voice started coming out of the TV speakers.

_???: _ Heh heh! That's right, bow down to your King!

Akira recognized the voice as Suguru's. What was going on here? That question was answered right away as the static disappeared and showed Suguru in a pink speedo with a red cape that had pink hearts all over it and a golden crown that had red jewels at the tips of the spikes. He knew something was odd about this considering the PE teacher had bright yellow eyes that sent shivers down the teens spine. Seems like the rumors of the Midnight Channel weren't  _ completely _ false, it's just that it seemed to only show the dreams of those who are corrupted.

He was curious now. Coming up to the TV, he tapped the screen with a finger, causing it to ripple like water. He then pushed his hand against the screen, which caused it to go through with the screen to ripple once again. He then took his hand out with eyes wide in shock. He started to calm down a bit as a thought entered his mind: maybe he could use this to his advantage.

Akira rushed over to the cardboard box and dug out an outfit he brought with him just in case. Once it was completely on, he was now wearing a grey vest underneath a black leather jacket that went to his knees, splitting into 3 coattails from his lower back onwards, matching black pants alongside dark brown boots with a slight heel to them as well as blood red gloves. To finish the look, a white masquerade mask with black outlines around the eye holes covered his face, making him hard to recognize. He then grabbed a model gun and knife in order to catch anyone who sees him off guard, not expecting him to have weapons on him. Akira was now under the guise of Phantom Thief Joker, whose new target was Shujin's PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. Going back over to the TV, he pushed his hands into the screen and started climbing inside the TV, bringing himself into the Midnight Channel.

________________________________________

With a roll on the floor, Joker entered a crouching position as he took in his surroundings. Standing up, he saw he was in a castle of sorts, rather sexual statues of Suguru in the attire he saw the teacher wearing. No matter, Joker took a deep breath as he started to investigate. The place was well furnished at least, looking like it's been taken care of. Joker knew he was in a castle but he still didn't get why it had  _ so many hallways. _ That didn't deter the Phantom Thief from trying to explore every nook and cranny the building has to offer.

He paused as he saw a black blur flash past him. Curious, he followed it as closely as he could without being caught. He was able to follow it into a dead end as he finally got a close look at what he was following. The creature turned around to reveal it was some sort of bipedal dog. The thing that caught Joker's attention about it was that it had a silver helmet of sorts with a diamond shaped emerald in the middle. It's ears were tall like a German Shepherd with what appeared to be clawed flippers underneath where the ears start, it's snout looking like a wolf's and it's eyes having red scleras and white dots which  _ had _ to be pupils. It's hands were human except the fingers had long and sharp claws on them. It had multiple tails like a kitsune with each tail being tipped with the same silver as it's helmet and each silver tip having an emerald in the middle. It had feet and legs exactly like that of a dog with black fur covering its entire body. The creature put its hands on its hips as it called out in a  _ human _ voice.

_ 'Wolf': _ Alright now kid, playtime's over, I know you were following me.

Joker tensed up in shock as he heard the creature speak. It's voice was  _ definitely _ female with an accent that sounded like a weird mix between Australian and Scottish. Joker did as he was told and went around the corner he was hiding behind, cautiously walking towards the creature.

_ 'Wolf': _ Now that's better. (crosses arms) Now you mind telling me what you're doing here? You're supposed to be in bed for school tomorrow young man.

_ Joker: _ What? Can you blame me for being curious?

_ 'Wolf': _ Fair point. (puts arms to sides) Haven't your parents told you never to talk to strangers though?

_ Joker: _ They never cared about me so it wouldn't make a difference to them.

_ 'Wolf':  _ Still, introductions seem to be important here. The name's Flarechantis, I'm in charge of the Midnight Channel here. Now who are you?

_ Joker: _ Just call me Joker.

_ Flarechantis: _ So  _ you're _ the famous Phantom Thief eh? Now what brought you here?

_ Joker: _ I sensed something wrong here so I decided to investigate. Only those with twisted desires get their wishes granted right?

_ Flarechantis: _ My my, you're smart. Since you would've figure it out on your own anyway, I'll give ya the scoop.

Flarechantis walked past Joker, turning around as she was just a few steps behind him.

_ Flarechantis: _ You should know better than anyone else that the law is f****d to the point it's utter chaos. The officers don't seem to care about giving justice as long as everyone believes they've done their job. The Midnight Channel was created to be a Haven for those who are sick and tired of everything the corrupted law throws at them. Admit it Joker, you're tired of the s**t that the corrupted law force puts the innocent through. I have the ability to read minds in order to find out what one's wish is and let me tell ya, I know you wish for a world where justice is served to those who  _ actually _ deserve it. Tell ya what, I'll give you your little fantasy if you stop investigating this channel. And since you're the first one to discover you can _ physically _ enter the Midnight Channel, you'll get to live here for the rest of your life. How about it?

Joker had a look of contemplation on his face. After a while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he reopened his eyes with a determined expression on his face. Flarechantis seemed to think she had him on the ropes until he spoke.

_ Joker: _ No.

_ Flarechantis: _ Oh? You've been screwed over your entire life. How could you refuse such a perfect opportunity to escape it all?

_ Joker: _ Because it won't change the law in the real world! If I want my wish to come true, I'll do it on my own. I know you have bigger intentions than just helping people live their fantasy whenever they please. Even if you _ do _ have good intentions behind this, it won't be permanent since it's just an illusion. You plan on corrupting the whole world aren't you?

Flarechantis had a smirk on her face upon hearing that mini speech. She put her left hand up in a position that indicated she was about to snap her fingers, which left Joker confused.

_ Flarechantis: _ (chuckles) Again, you're smart. First person to have figured out what I'm planning.

She then snapped her fingers to summon a black cloud of smoke that engulfed Joker in its wake, causing him to yell in shock.

_ Flarechantis: _ Good thing I know about that so I can get rid of you before you become too big a threat to me!

She began walking away as the smoke began to suffocate its current victim.

________________________________________

Joker was breathing heavily as the smoke started to choke him to death. The worst part is that the smoke had also locked his wrists at his sides so he can't cover his mouth to keep the smoke from coming into his lungs. He didn't know what to do, he was probably going to die of suffocation before he could figure it out anyway. It was at that moment that a deep baritone voice had started speaking to him.

_???:_ **_What's the matter?_**

_ Joker: Huh? Who's-? _

_???:  _ **_You know that others will continue to suffer if you let her get away with this._ **

_ Joker: But I'm trapped, I don't have a way to stop her right now. _

_???: _ **_Circumstances haven't stopped you before, have they?_ **

_ Joker: No, but… _

_???: _ **_Was your previous decision a mistake then?_ **

Joker paused at the question that the voice had asked him. The tone wasn't mocking or angry, it was more along the lines of thoughtful, as if the voice is urging Joker to actually think about it. He knows that the voice is referencing the event that got him on probation in the first place. No, Joker _ couldn't _ regret doing the right thing thing. If he hadn't interfered, the woman would've been raped, a fate much worse than being convicted of false charges.

_ Joker: Even if it was a mistake, I don't regret helping her, I'd even do it again if I had to. _

It's then with a newfound vigor that Joker behind to struggle out of his constraints, the voice in his head giving out a deep encouraging laugh at his determination.

_???: _ **_Very well then, I have heeded your resolve._ **

_ Joker: _ *gasp*

_???:  _ **_Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Be able to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, and release thy rage!_ **

_ Joker:  _ Gaaaaaah!

_???: _ **_May you overcome all obstacles that stand in your way and be capable of defeating all enemies, as thou be chained… to hell itself!_ **

Joker then got the sudden urge to rip his mask off, bursts of blue flame releasing his wrists from their constraints as he gripped the left side of his mask, which seemed to have become attached to his face for some odd reason. Nevertheless, Joker used all his strength to rip the mask off his face with a pain filled scream, blood viciously dripping down his face as blue flames exploded into existence and covered Joker in a protective barrier against the smoke.

________________________________________

Flarechantis turned around as she heard a scream and saw blue fire expelling the smoke that surrounded Joker. Said boy was still breathing as a figure twice his height stood behind him. It was a demon with long black horns with a red accent pointing towards his face, a tall tophat adorning its head with a glass like face with flames of sorts imitating red eyes and a jagged looking mouth. An open bolero jacket that had a jagged cut at the waist with 3 broken hearts on each sleeve, covering its hands all the way to the stem of it's fingers, which were actually long and sharp claws. The demon also appeared to be wearing thigh highs that were jagged at the top with each "spike" having a golden button and the heels being actual knives, which it was easy to see that they were _ very _ sharp just by looking at them.

Flarechantis stared at the demon with a cold expression. She was ready to pounce on Joker when the demon revealed he had black feathered wings attached to his lower back by opening them and creating a gust of wind that flew her back quite a few feet.

_ Flarechantis:  _ Gyah! (hits wall) Gh! Damnit!

Joker regained his senses enough to replace the mask back onto his face and take a few steps forward to turn around and look at the figure behind him more closely.

_ 'Demon':  _ **I am the pillager of twilight, Arséne!**

Joker tensed up in shock as the demon spoke aloud, it was the same voice from in his head! He turned around as Flarechantis got up with a grunt and stood back up.

_ Flarechantis: _ Tch, should've guessed you'd be able to awaken to your Persona.

_ Joker: _ "Persona?"

_ Flarechantis: _ That guy behind you there is the other half of yourself, the half of you ya keep locked away. Everyone has a Persona, it's just only a select few are capable of awakening them. This just means I'm going to have to use numbers against you. Persona's might be half of you but that doesn't mean they aren't their own person so that means they're  _ very _ protective of their wielder. (chuckles) At least this'll be a ton of fun! (snaps fingers)

Just then a bunch of figures that seemed to resemble the body shape of a human appeared out of nowhere. As one of them had jumped at Joker, Arséne quickly took it down, doing the same to the others as they kept being replaced as quickly as they were being taken down. Joker knew he couldn't just stand and watch, so he took out his model gun and knife. He figured that if dreams became reality here in the Midnight Channel, then maybe the gun and knife will be real here. Turns out his theory was correct as he shot his gun as he dodged a swipe towards his face.

Slash, dodge and shoot has become a pattern for Joker as he continued to fight back to the best of his ability. Turns out it was inevitable that the figures would've figured out Joker's attack pattern as one of them strikes him from behind as he finished taking down the one in front of him. He grunted as he hit the wall to his left, landing on his right hip and causing him to gasp in pain as he gripped his hip. Seems like he ended up slamming into it harder than he thought when that bully punched him to the ground and took out a tooth. Just before a small group of 3 could pounce on him, Arséne slashed viciously at them and scooped up Joker in a protective embrace as he made his escape, causing Flarechantis to laugh up a storm.

_ Flarechantis: _ If he got his ass kicked that easily even with some help, why should I kill him now? I'll wait to see how this plays out. If he manages to change Suguru's heart here then there's no way I'll hold back on him! He'll regret going with his gut on checking the Midnight Channel out!

________________________________________

Akira gave a shocked yell as Arséne carried him back into the real world. The boys eyes were wide as he blinked in confusion. What in God's name just happened?

_Arséne:_ **Are you alright, Ma Moitie?**

Akira just blanched a tiny bit in shock at what Arséne just called him. Did he just use a French pet name? Regardless, he gave his answer.

_ Akira: _ I'm fine. Just didn't expect  _ this. _

_Arséne:_ **Understandable.**

Arséne then gently put Akira back down on the ground and knelt down next to him to give him a good look over, just in case he got any physical injuries. Other than the missing tooth he got from earlier today, he was perfectly fine.

_ Arséne:  _ **Why would you even do something so dangerous? You could've gotten killed you know.**

_ Akira: _ I felt something wrong with that channel. I  _ had _ to investigate.

Arséne's gaze was observant. He had been watching Akira throughout his entire existence, waiting to see if he'd be awakened. Upon seeing Akira was in a situation that could've killed him, the Persona knew he had to forge the contract asap. Even with horrible living conditions, Akira wasn't one to let others suffer. A yawn caught the thief's attention as Akira rubbed his eyes, mask perched stop his head.

_Arséne:_ **Get some rest for now. You do have school tomorrow.**

_ Akira: _ I'm aware, you didn't have to tell me that.

Arséne disappeared into the depths of Akira's heart as the teen put on his sleep clothes and got in bed - good Lord it was 12:30, no wonder he's exhausted. It took a while to get back to sleep as his head was filled with thoughts about what had just happened but he was able to finally do so. This was _ definitely _ something he'd keep a secret, just in case someone would find him crazy for saying such a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ma Moitie" means something along the lines of "my other half" in case you're wondering.


End file.
